Roomates
by blackismycolor31
Summary: Kazuha is going to study abroad, and she is going to live in an apartment with someone that she doesn't know, and that someone is Heiji. They fight a lot, bicker a lot, and god they prank each other a lot. But through all of this will they find true love? Read and Review. And sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Moving In

I woke up at my mom's voice calling for me to wake up. Groaning, I opened my eyes, and stared at the ceiling. Today is the day that I'm going to move out from my home, and go study abroad in America. I'm kind of happy that I'm going to be free from my very strict parents, but in the same time, I know that I'm going to miss them a lot. I'm going to leave my hometown, my friends, and family. It's going to be really hard, but for a good cause. I mean people don't get accepted to the University of Southern California a lot.

"Kazuha, if you don't get up, I swear I'm going to throw a huge bowl of really cold water on you!" Mom shouted.

I sat on my bed lazily, "I'm awake!" I shouted back.

I got up from bed, and went to the bathroom. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, etc., then changed my clothes. I wore my black tights, and my red hoodie. They're very comfortable, which is why I wore them. I mean who would wear skinny jeans, on a 16 hours flight?

I took my travelling bag, which was very heavy, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning." I greeted my Mom.

"I can't believe that you finally decided to wake up." Mom greeted me back, with her kindness as usual. Note the sarcasm.

"Mom, I'm going to America, to study there for years, and yet you still complain? Why can't you just not complain about me for one day?"

"Why can't _you_ be responsible for one day?"

"I am responsible! And I'm going to prove it to you! I'm going to be able to live for four years, in an apartment, and be responsible!" I shouted.

"Lower your voice young lady! I'm your mother not your friend!"

Ugh! Remember when I told you that I'm going to miss my parents? Yeah scratch that part. I'm happy that I'm going to study abroad.

I just glared at my mom, and ate my breakfast while she glared back.

 _Ring.. Ring_

My phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, and it was Moriko. My friend. I answered the phone call.

"Hey Moriko."

"Hey Kazuha. I'm waiting outside your house."

Oh, great! Moriko is going to take me to the airport. Finally I can get out from this hell hole, and be free. Though I'll miss Osaka. A lot.

"Okay, I'm coming." I'm gonna die from the excitement right now.

"Bye, Mom. Tell Dad that ' Kazuha is going to miss you.' I'm going to miss you too." I couldn't say goodbye to my dad since he has to go to work really early.

My mom's eyes started brimming with tears, and she hugged me really hard. "I'm really going to miss you sweetheart. Oh god, I'm so sorry for being mean to you this morning. I'm really going to miss you."

Oh I feel so guilty now, for the things that I have said to my mom. I felt my eye tearing up. Me and my mom kept hugging each other, while crying. After ten minutes, I heard the beep of the car.

"I guess I have to go." I stated sadly.

"Bye."

"Bye."

-.-

I opened the trunk of the car, and threw my travelling bag in there, then sat on the passenger's seat. "Wow. I can't believe it. I'm actually going to America. Everything happened so fast." I said.

"I know. Lucky you. I still have to live with my parents." said Moriko. "Now, off we go." and she started the engine.

Moriko and I kept talking about random stuff, on the way to the airport. We talked about guys, movies, and my roommate. I haven't met my roommate yet. All I know is that he is a guy and that his name is Heiji Hattori. I never met him in person before, and I hope that he isn't going to be one of those really dumb perverts. And by the way, my mom doesn't know anything about this. She thinks that my roommate is a girl. If Mom knew that my roommate is a guy. I'm dead.

The car stopped as we arrived in front of the airport.

"I'm really going to miss you. You were a really amazing friend. Come back and visit." said Moriko, hugging me.

"I'll miss you too, and of course I'll visit." I replied.

I got out of the car and took my bag. I waved goodbye at Moriko and dragged my traveling bag to the airport.

-.-

I'm on the plane right now, and I have watched every single movie that I bought from iTunes, on my phone. I asked one of the passengers on the plane, how many hours are left, and they said that three hours left and we'll arrive at our destination. I decided that it's best to sleep during those three hours since I only slept for the first five hours. But I'm that type of person who _has_ to think before they sleep. I kept thinking about how my roommate would look like. Maybe blonde, or brunette. Maybe he has really dark eyes, or blue eyes. What if he loves comic books, and he's one of those nerds. I kept thinking about the possibilities of his personality and appearance, until I drifted off to sleep.

-.-

"Hello everyone. It's the captain speaking. We have arrived our destination. I hope you enjoyed your flight with us. Have a nice day." I woke up after hearing the Captain's announcement. YES! We finally arrived! Oh I can't wait!

I hoped off the plane as fast as I can, and then went to the airport and took my bag. I ordered a taxi, and when it came I gave him a paper that has the address of the flat that I'm going to live in.

"So, are you new here?" the taxi driver asked.

"Yes, I came here to study for University." I answered.

"Oh really? Which University?"

"USC. University of Southern California." I answered proudly.

"Oh wow. It's really hard to get accepted there. It's one of the best universities in the state."

"Yeah.."

The taxi driver and I kept talking for twenty minutes, and it's getting really annoying! I mean, don't get me wrong, it's just that he doesn't stop talking!

The taxi stopped as we arrived the flat. I looked outside the window, and the flat is HUGE! Like really, _really_ , _**really**_ , huge. I mean this flat is probably only for the richest people on this planet. And yet I don't get to pay a lot for the rent. Maybe my roommate is rich. A cough interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. How much?" I asked, awkwardly.

"9$"

I paid the taxi driver and got out of the car, not forgetting my bag.

Again, I read the paper, that had the address on, because it also had the floors number and the apartment number. Room number 224 and the floors number 8. Okay. I went inside the building. Okay, I'm, literally dying right now! This place is so freaking awesome! This place is totally for rich people! I went inside the elevator, and God my heart was pounding so hard. What if I won't like my roommate? What if my roommate won't like me? I kept thinking about the worst things that could happen.

 _Ding.._

Oh God! I arrived. Shit. Okay stay calm. Take a deep breathe. I took a deep breathe and looked for room 224. Oh here it is. I rang the bell, waiting for someone to open the door. I heard footsteps coming nearer. I closed my eyes real hard. Oh god. Here goes nothing.

"Hey."

I opened my eyes, and I saw the hottest guy that I have ever seen! He had dark chocolate skin color, and amazing dark blue eyes. He was muscular, I could see that from his wife-beater. And his hair is just wow. He was perfect.

"Hey." I replied back, feeling really nervous. "Oh, I'm your new roommate Kazuha Toyoma."

I felt his eyes roaming at my figure, and he was smirking. "A tomboy, huh?" he said, looking at me with amusement clearly in his eyes.

Okay, let me get this straight. I absolutely HATE it when someone calls me a tomboy. Like what's wrong with being different than the other girls? I don't have to put manicure, go to the saloon, and love shopping to be a normal girl. If I have a vagina and boobs, then that's enough for being a normal girl.

"Shut up." I said to him, frowning. I don't care if he was the king of hotness, his attitude is still more important.

"Excuse me?" He looked at me with shock. Is it the first time that someone tells him shut up?

"Aren't you gonna let me in?" I asked him, having enough of waiting outside.

He moved aside, gesturing for me to get in.

I got in, and let me tell you. The apartment is just so beautiful that it would make John-Cena cry. The living room had one huge couch that was facing the television, and two other small couches on the side. The kitchen was american, it had a fridge, stove, and other kitchen stuff, with a small table with three chairs on the side. I ran to see my room. My room, was black and purple. It had a study desk that had cabinets too. My closet was a small room, and my bed was a medium sized bed and it was very comfortable. I had a bed table and drawers. In short: AMAZING.

I heard a chuckle from behind me, "You like your room?" He asked.

"YES! A LOT!"

"Great. Well, I'm gonna go out now, so here's the apartment keys, and in case anything happens call me." He said, giving the apartment keys and he gave me a piece if paper with his number on, then he went.

-.-

After three hours of unpacking, and organizing my room, I took a long, hot shower, and then I decided to take a nap.

 _ **Hey! A new story! I kept this story on my mind for a very long time and I couldn't help but write. And sorry for my grammar mistakes. Anyways Read and Review.**_


	2. Oreo Cookie

I woke up, and I had a problem realizing where I was. Comfortable but strange in the same time. Completely awake, I got up and looked at the time. It was 5:30 PM. Good. I mean when I usually take naps, I sleep for few hours, and I just slept for an hour, which is impressing. I fixed my messy hair, and put it in a ponytail, and went to the living room, only to find my roommate and some blonde chick swallowing each other. Maybe she's his girlfriend, but that doesn't make the situation less awkward.

"Ahm." I coughed, loud enough for both of them to hear me, and separate from each other. Both Heiji and the Blonde Chick, looked at me. The Blonde Chick, was blushing from the embarrassment, but Heiji just kept smirking at me.

"Oh hi, Kazuha." Heiji greeted me casually, as if nothing happened.

"She's your girlfriend, right?" I asked him, eyeing him. He better not be a fuckboy, because I hate fuckboys a lot.

"No, she isn't." He answered, still smirking. From the corner of my eye, I saw the blonde girl's hurt expression. That asshole is just making out with her, then he's gonna have sex with her, then throw her! What the hell?

"What the fuck?! Then why were you making out with her?" I asked him completely furious. I mean I know that it's none of my business, but someone's gotta teach him a lesson.

"It's none of your business!" he shouted, and his smirk was replaced by a frown. "I will do whatever I wanna do and you won't do anything about it!"

I groaned, getting frustrated. I went to my room, and slammed the door really hard.

I stayed in my room, watched movies on my laptop, and read some fanfictions. I got really bored, and decided to spice things up between me and that stupid fuckboy, so I changed my clothes to skinny dark jeans, a black shirt that had white straps on the arm, and a huge number 10 written in white in the middle of the shirt, and _Vicious_ written on top of the number ten, and wore my black Nike shoes. I took the apartment keys and my phone, that were on top of my study desk, and went out of my room.

As I passed the living room, I saw Heiji no longer with that girl that he was making out with. He was watching a baseball game on T.V.

"Where are you going?" Heiji asked, his focus still on the baseball game.

"It's none of your business! I will do whatever I wanna do and you won't do anything about it!" I said imitating him.

"Whatever." He replied, feeling annoyed.

-.-

After I got out of the apartment, I took a taxi and went to Walmart. I decided that if he wants to keep on being a fuckboy, I will teach him a very good lesson. In Osaka I was known for my amazing pranks, and I'm going to prank Heiji and show him how devilish I can be. But I will go with my easy pranks first. I got a pack of Oreo cookies and got a lot of wax paper.

I opened the Oreo bag, and took some Oreo cookies. I undid the tops, one at a time, and placed a small circle of wax paper in between the cookie and the filling. Of course I got the Oreo's Easy Open Lift bag, to cover the crime. I close the bag and went back home.

As soon as I got home, I couldn't find Heiji in the living room, so I looked for him in his room and he wasn't there either, so there's only one place left to look for. The bathroom. I was about open the bathroom door, but I heard then I heard him turn the shower on. Great his taking a shower.

I took the Oreo bag and put it on the living room floor, next to me. Then I got out the safe Oreo's and ate them, after I turned on the T.V, and put MTV. OH MY GOD! Teen Wolf was on! I am in love with Teen Wolf! Like a lot!

After five minutes Heiji got out of the shower, and walked to the living room, with only a towel around his waist. I turned around, as I heard the footsteps come closer, and God, I nearly choked on my Oreo. Okay, let me get this straight. I HATE him, but I never said I hated his body. But how could he just come with a towel around his waist. And OH GOD THAT BULGE. Shit. Okay. This is totally fine. Like what's so attractive about a guy coming in here with only a towel around his waist, were there is a huge bulge? And what's so attractive about the water that's dripping from his hair, falling on his built, sexy, hot, tanned body? Nothing. Yeah like totally nothing.

"Are you done checking me out?" He said, amused.

"Shut up." I said, looking away.

He just ignored me, and took one of the Oreo cookies, and took a bite.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He shouted, as the wax got stuck on his teeth and lips. I laughed so hard that fell on the floor clutching my stomach. This is gonna be so much fun!

He ran to the bathroom, and tried brushing the wax of but instead it got stuck to his toothbrush. I was literally crying, and my face was so red from the laughter.

After half an hour, the wax was gone, and trust me, it was horrible, because I was forced to help him.

"You're on." He said to me, but I couldn't quite understand him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, kind of confused.

"You messed with the wrong person." He said , and with that he went.


	3. Violet Hair

I woke up the next morning at the sound of my alarm. My hands were exploring my bedside table, looking for the alarm to shut it down. After I found it and shut it down, I got up and went to the bathroom, ready to face the day.

I went inside the bathroom, did my business, washed my hands and face, brushed my teeth, then I went inside the shower. Of course I'm the type of person that prefers boiling hot water than cold water. Even though cold water is better for your health, I would rather die than shower with cold water.

After a few minutes, I got out of the shower, took the towel and dried my body, and then took another smaller towel and dried my hair with it. As I turned around and looked at the mirror, I screamed so loud that I'm so sure that the whole building heard me. But do you know why? Because my hair is freaking violet. My mouth was hung open, and I think I understood what Heiji meant when he said,'"You're on.'. HE MEANT THAT HE WAS GONNA PRANK ME. WHAT THE HELL?! Anything but my hair. Make me eat that wax, but DON'T DYE MY HAIR VIOLET!

I got out from the bathroom, not caring that I was only covered by a towel, and went to the living room.

"Oh good morning Kazuha. Do you like your new hair color?" Heiji asked, with a smug on his face. Oh, how much I wish murder was legal.

"WHAT THE HELL? HOW DARE YOU DO THAT YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE!" I answered.

"Whoa, calm your tits. You made me eat wax."

"I MADE YOU EAT WAX, BUT I DIDN'T DIE YOUR HAIR VIOLET!"

"OKAY, BUT AT LEAST IT LOOKS GOOD ON YOU!"

That made me stop for a second, "Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it makes your eyes stand out more, and make them look brighter. You so have to thank me because I could've choose green." Heiji said, and was he staring at my body?

I chuckled evilly, and my body was on fire, "Do want to know what I could've done to you if you dyed my hair green?" I started chuckling like a maniac, I think that he would be freaked out if he knew what I would do to him.

Heiji paled, "I think I know, and do you know what else? I think you should go and put on some clothes before I rape you." and the smug was back.

"YOU PERVERT!" I shouted, covering my chest as he chuckled. I groaned and went to my room, to put on some clothes, because I didn't want to be late for my first class, and I just wanted to get away from that asshole.

-.-

I changed into jeans shorts, and a light green shirt, with white Adidas shoes with black stripes. I took my back pack, that had my laptop, notebooks and pens. I applied some eyeliner and mascara, put my hair in a ponytail, and took my phone, with the headphones plugged in, then went to the living room.

"You're going to drop me to my university." I said, looking at him as he was watching the T.V. He turned around and looked at me, "Why?"

Wow. So he actually has the freaking guts to ask that! He dyed my hair, of course he's going to owe me! "Because you dyed my hair, and you owe me." I answered trying to stay calm, as I mentioned him dying my hair.

"Fine." He got up from the couch. I waited for him to go to his room to go and change his boxers and his wife-beater, but instead he picked up his keys and headed for the door. "Come on. What re you waiting for?" He asked me.

"Aren't you going to change?"

"No, I'm just going to drop you off."

"Okay. whatever."

-.-

We got out of the building, and walked towards the parking area, and let me tell you. The parking area was full of Ferrari and Porsche cars. I KNEW this is where rich people live.

I was staring and gawking at those really amazing and very expensive cars, until someone interrupted me.

"Come on. Aren't you going to get on?" Heiji asked me, looking at me with a sarcastic look.

I stared at him, and the vehicle that was next to him. I would rather die than ride that motorcycle. I would rather die than ride ANY motorcycle. Don't you see those accidents that happen? And they're very dangerous. At least in cars, they have air bags, but not in motorcycles. Even though that motorcycle looks really cool.

"Don't you own a car?" I asked him nervously.

"No, I prefer motorcycles. Are you going to ride or not?" Heiji asked me again, starting to lose his patience.

"No, it's okay. I'll just take a taxi." I answered, walking towards the exit, but Heiji held my wrist and pulled me back. He put on the helmet, and carried me to the motorcycle. Literally.

"Hold on tight." Heiji said, as he started the engine, and of course I felt like I was going to faint, but I held on tight anyways.

-.-

I hoped off the motorcycle, and took my bag that was tied to the back. I heard a lot of gasps and people whispering, when I got off the motorcycle. What?! Is it the first time they see a girl with a violet hair color?

I decided to ignore those whispers, and turn to Heiji. "Thank you, for the ride."

"Your welcome." Heiji said, "When do I have to come to pick you up?"

"I'll call you." I answered.

"Okay, see ya." Heiji said.

"Bye."

And then he went, leaving me with those really weird people, staring at me as if I was an alien.

 **Hey guys! I know that this is a very short chapter, and I apologize for that. I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes. I'm not a native speaker in English. I hope that you like the story, and please review.**

 **Thx**


	4. Glares and Stares

I was walking around the University, trying hard to ignore the stares and glares that were mostly coming from the girls. I felt very uncomfortable and I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me in it. Was it because of my hair? I mean I'm not the only one with the dyed hair in the University. I literally saw a girl with green hair, and I don't see people staring at her as if she was an alien or something.

I could feel the bad vibes coming from the stares, and I'm starting to get very pissed off. Can't they just stop staring and continue with their business.

I walked towards the football field, to sit there for a bit until my first class begins. I sat on a bench that was in front of the football field and took out my phone from my bag with the earphones. I put on my earphones and put on loud music to live in my world for a bit. But before I played the song, I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I looked up and found a pretty girl. She had short dirty blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a jeans skirt, pink top, with a short jeans jacket, and she was carrying a pink purse.

"Hey. May I help you?" I said awkwardly. I mean I didn't know who that girl was.

"Hey, I'm Sonoko Suzuki. You must be new, right?" She said smiling , offering her hand.

I shook hands with her and said, " Yes I'm new and my name is Kazuha Toyama."

"So I heard that you were riding Heiji Hattori's motorcycle. Is it true?" Sonoko asked me. I looked at her with shock. Could that be the reason people were staring at me the whole time? Because of HIM. I'm starting to regret that I left Osaka right now.

"Yeah.. He's my roommate, and he owes me, that's why he dropped me off here." I explained to her. I didn't want people thinking that I'm his girlfriend or something.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?! You're his roommate?!" Sonoko exclaimed, "Do you know how many girls wish to talk to him just for a second, or even wishing that he could at least remember their names?! He's like the super hot. He and his best friend Shinichi Kudo."

I rolled my eyes, "Girls only would like him because he's handsome and his looks, but for your information he's personality is shit. HE IS A FUCKBOY!"

"You mean a bad boy." Sonoko corrected me with a smug on her face. "You know you're in bad luck now. All the girls are so jealous and they would do anything to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed their glares." I replied.

"Do you know that Heiji Hattori and Shinichi Kudo are very famous in the state?" Sonoko asked me.

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" This is too much. Am I actually living with a famous person, or is Sonoko just playing with me.

"Yes, he and Shinichi are famous detectives. Now, I'm sure you don't know anything about him. Am I right?" Sonoko asked.

"We didn't really have time to get to know each other. And how do I believe you?" I asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

She pulled out her phone from her purse. I stared at her waiting for my answer, until she showed me her phone. I gaped at the screen. I read the title of the report: 17 year old Heiji Hattori solves a murder case of a woman who was poisoned. OH. MY. GOD. How could a 17 year old solve a case.

"That was four years ago. He's 21now, but he still solves cases with Kudo Shinichi. " Sonoko said as she took her phone back. I looked at my own phone to see what's the time.

"So he's three years older than me." I said, "Look I gotta go. Class is about to start. It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice to meet you too." Sonoko answered me, and we shook hands and I went to class.

After four hours, I got out of class and called Heiji so that he comes to pick me up. As I was waiting for that stupid ahou to come, some girl came up to me. She was the same girl that Heiji was making out with before. She was glaring at me, and I could feel bad vibes surrounding her. It's like her whole atmosphere was dark and gloomy. She just kept glaring at me so I decided to talk, because I started feeling very uncomfortable.

"Take a picture, it would last longer for you to stare at." I said.

"You are that girl, that caught me and Heiji making out right?" She asked me, "Are you a distant relative or something?"

What in the world is this girl asking? Thank God I'm not related to that detective freak.

"No I'm not. I'm his roommate. So technically I live with him. " I answered her.

"YOU WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING?" She looked at me with wide eyes. "Listen freak, since you're living with him, you know that his is so hot and stuff and that he's so smart, and he is practically very famous in the state. So of course you have intentions with him, but I advise you not to. He's mine and don't even think about him being with you. You're so ugly anyways. He would never be interested in a girl like you anyways."

I was so furious at her. I had to hold back and not beat the hell outta her. How could she say that to me. I regret the day that I felt sorry for her when she was making out with Heiji.

"First of all, I'm not interested in a douche bag like him. Second of all, he's not yours because when you were making out he told me that you're not his girlfriend, and he looked very uninterested in you. He's just using you as a tool. Third of all, if I liked him, which is never happening, I wouldn't like him because of his fame but his personality. Grow up you immature." I yelled at her.

She looked at me with the stupidest expression I've ever seen in my entire life.

Suddenly my phone stared ringing. I saw the caller ID. Speaking of the devil, it's Heiji. I declined, knowing that he's waiting for me in front of the university's gate.

I picked up my bag from the floor, and I was about to go, but that idiot had to say something.

"By the way, your hair is ugly. This color doesn't suit you at all."

"Well, Heiji said that it really looked good on me, and it made my eyes stand out more." I said that to tease her and left her, going to university's gate.

"What took you so long idiot?" Heiji said glaring at me.

"You just had to wait for five minutes stop complaining."

"I have friends who are waiting for me."

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes on him. He's so not patient.

After we arrived in the parking lot, I took off the helmet and hopped off the motorcycle and put the helmet on the back of the motorcycle, while Heiji did the same.

After that we went inside the building to the elevator.

"By the way, my friends are in the apartment waiting for me, so don't even think about doing something." Heiji said, while we were in the elevator.

"Whatever. It's not like I'm in the mood for doing something." I replied.

"Mhm." Was his only response.

 _ **Sorry! I know that I didn't update for such a long time. My laptop stopped working, but now it's fixed. YAY! I'm going to start updating faster. That's what I hope. Hope you enjoy your day.**_


	5. Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover

The elevators' door opened and we got out if the elevator and he was still staring at me. I got so pissed, "A picture would take longer, you know." I fumed.

He chuckled and said, "You get pissed so easily."

"Oh well excuse me, but since when is staring at someone is supposed to not annoy a human being?" I questioned sarcastically. To be honest though, he is kind of right. I do get angry a lot, but I wasn't about to tell him that of course. Over my dead body!

He didn't say anything; he just unlocked the door and opened it, as he swayed his hands gesturing for me to get in. I looked at him suspiciously. Since when was he a gentlemen? I'm pretty sure he's planning for something.

As I got in I got greeted by a really handsome guy. Like extremely handsome. He had piercing blue eyes and from the looks of it he had a well-toned body. Next to him sat a beautiful girl with long black hair. She had pale pure skin and her eyes were as purple as my hair. Wait a second. HER EYES ARE PURPLE. I've read about this somewhere in the internet, I think it was called Alexandria's Genesis. They were sitting on the couch in the living room talking to each other.

"Hey." I greeted them as I got walked to towards them to handshake.

"Hi." They both greeted back.

"You must be Kazuha. Heiji's roommate, right?" The purple-eyed girl said.

"Yes, I am." I answered.

"Nice hair by the way." She complimented me with a kind smile.

Heiji snorted. I glared at him and then looked at her and smiled, "Thanks. It wasn't planned though. That asshole put hair dye in my shampoo bottle." I said as I pointed at him.

The guests looked at me with pure shock. I didn't know why. I mean, did I say something wrong?

"Hattori, did she just call you an asshole?" The blue-eyed guy asked.

Heiji just shrugged. "This is the first time I see a girl who says that to you." The blue-eyed guy said laughing. What did he mean by that? Is Heiji Hattori royalty? No he's not. I frowned and looked at Heiji.

"My name is Shinichi Kudo, nice to meet you Kazuha Toyama. You seem like an interesting girl." He stood up from the couch and he offered me a hand to hand shake. I took it and smiled. I really hoped that he wouldn't be like the idiot I live with.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied.

Then stood the purple-eyed girl and did the same thing. "I'm Ran Mouri nice to meet you."

After I greeted both of them, I went back to my room grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I made sure I locked the door so that pervert doesn't come in. I took off my clothes and stared at the mirror. I really shouldn't do that because that's when I start to magnify my flaws and my insecurities. I don't hate my face. I learned to love it as the years passed but I couldn't help but feel that my body was fat. My thighs, my butt and my chest. They make me look so fat. I wish I was skinny. My problem is that I want to lose weight but I love food so much. I'd be saying that I will go on a diet and the next minute you'd find me eating a large box of pizza by myself. I sighed, and I couldn't help but think that the purple hair doesn't look that bad. Good thing it wasn't green hair. I should really think of a good revenge. I'm going to make him regret what he did.

I stepped in the shower and turned on hot water. I should really consider showering with cold water since it's better for the hair. The warm water was really comforting, which is why I prefer it.

I must've taken a long time in the shower because when I came out, I found out that guests were gone. To be honest with you, I was relieved. I wasn't really comfortable around them. Probably cause I don't know them yet.

I went back to my room, and wore my baggy black shorts and an oversized grey t-shirt. I kept the towel on my hair since it doesn't dry so fast, and I took my phone and sat in the living room, where Heiji was sitting.

"Did you give birth in the shower?" Heiji asked with a grin as I sat on a couch.

I glared at him and answered, "Seriously?"

"You took a freaking hour and a half in there, what were you doing?"

"What do you think, idiot?! I just like taking my time!" I yelled, oh god. We can never talk like normal human beings. We fight all the time. I don't wanna live like that. I have to change the subject.

"How come I didn't know that I live with a famous detective until today?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because we never really got the chance to get to know each other. We just argue." He answered.

He does have a point.

"Well then let's start now." I said.

"Alright, you know my name. I'm Japanese from Osaka. I'm the captain of the kendo team in my university. I study psychology and criminology, since I'm detective. My favorite food is okonomiyaki. My favorite sport is baseball." He said. I looked at him with a wide open mouth. HE'S FROM OSAKA! WHAT?!

"Close your mouth; you wouldn't want a fly to come in." He said with a smug.

I ignored his comment, "Are you sure you're from Osaka?" I asked again to make sure I wasn't imagining him saying that.

"Yeah, anyways it's your turn."

"Umm, I'm Osakan too. I'm 2-dan in aikido. I study psychology and medication; I want to be a psychiatrist. My favorite food is okonomiyaki too. My favorite sport to watch is soccer."

Heiji looked at me with a smile, for some reason he seemed impressed.

"Nice. I already knew you were from Osaka which is why I wanted you to be my roommate, but I didn't know you were a devil. We do have some things in common such as our temper but mine is worse, our favorite food, we're both stubborn and we're both loud. We would've become good friends if you weren't an aho."

"Don't call me an aho! Aho!" I yelled.

"I will call you an aho, cause you ARE an aho and you'll always be!" He yelled back.

I growled at him and he growled back louder. I stood up and walk to him and I pointed at his shirt.

"First of all, I'm not an aho. Second, At least I'm not an asshole that goes and kisses everyone. I'm not a fuckgirl like you, you fuckboi."

For a second he looked hurt then he changed his facial expression into an angry one. He stood up and he looked really pissed.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT. I DON'T KISS EVERYONE I ONLY KISSED THAT GIRL BECAUSE OF A REASON. YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO JUDGE ME AND CALL ME A FUCKBOY WHEN YOU KNOW NO SHIT ABOUT ME!" His face turned red, and I immediately felt guilty. I ran to my room to being able to handle the embarrassment.

*After an hour*

I sighed as I finished writing the 50th letter. I really hope that he would forgive me. I feel really bad about it, but in the same time it's so hard for me to say it so I tried to write, and trust me that wasn't easy, but now it's done.

I opened my bedroom door and headed to the living room and I didn't find anyone. I looked in the bathroom and the kitchen and yet and he's not there. I knocked to his bedroom door but no one answered so I decided to open the door and see, but again he wasn't there. I guess he went out. I decided that I should watch Netflix and wait until he comes back so that I give him the letter.

I binge watched a Korean series called Hello, my twenties. In fact I finished it, it was really nice. Then I started watching random things until I fell asleep.

-.-

I woke up at the sound of my name. I looked up and saw Heiji calling me telling me to go sleep in my room.

I got up slowly, and as he was walking towards his room, I called him in a quiet voice, "Heiji, wait."

He turned around and looked at me, confused. "What?"

I walk to my room and took the letter and gave it to him. He took it from me and he was still confused. He opened the piece of paper and he started to read it.

"I'm very sorry. I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have judged you. We really can't judge a book by it's cover. I guess seeing you kiss someone you don't like made me think that you're an asshole and that you were just using the girl, which is why I started with the pranks. I'm really sorry. I got what I deserved with the purple hair I guess, but it's not enough. I'm really sorry and I really hope you can forgive me and that we can start over." After he finished reading it he smiled.

"I'll forgive you." He said, "But you're gonna have to do my laundry for a week."

"What? No. It's enough with the purple hair, plus all the girls in uni hate me because of you." I said with a pout.

"Of course, they don't want their precious Heiji to be stolen." AGAIN WITH THE STUPID SMUG. UFT.

"Anyways, good night." He says as he walks to his room.

"Good night." I reply back.

I went back to my room and slept with a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. Maybe he isn't that bad.


	6. Did it hurt?

I woke up to an annoying and disturbing noise from my alarm clock and smashed the electronic device. Oh god, this is my third day in America. I really need to buy a new phone number to be able to talk to my parents and friends that live in Japan.

I start stretching and made baby dinosaur noises. I sat up and went to the bathroom. After I freshened up, I went to the living room to find Heiji sitting on the couch watching some mystery TV show.

"Good morning." He greeted me as I sat on the couch that was across his.

"Good morning." I replied.

Heiji started chuckling, "It's almost afternoon by the way."

"I don't like mornings." I replied. "When do you normally wake up?"

"Seven." He answered.

"You're a morning person?" I asked slightly shocked. I thought he would be the time to wake up so late after drinking and being in the club 24/7. I don't even know why I thought of him that way.

"Yes, I am." He said still focused on that TV show, "I bet that guy is the murder." He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. God he's such a detective freak.

I got up and went to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast.

"Did you eat breakfast?!" I yelled to him from the kitchen.

"Yes!" He yelled back, then he continued, "but make some anyways I'm hungry!"

I rolled my eyes. God I've been rolling my eyes a lot these days, but I make him some anyways. After I finished preparing breakfast I yelled at him to come and eat it.

"Ohhh, this looks great." He said with a look of satisfaction plastered on his face.

"Of course I made it." I said confidently.

"But looks aren't everything."

I looked at him with gaze that could make a man cry. I swear I saw him shiver. "THEN DON'T EAT IT!"

"Hey, hey. I didn't say it tasted bad." He defended himself with his hand up.

"Mhm." Was my reply and I took my first bite. I watched him carefully as he took his first bite. Thankfully he looked very satisfied with it. This guy is so easy to read.

"Do you like it?" I asked as I took my second bite.

"Yes! You can be the best cook after my mom of course." He said and I smile satisfied with his answer.

After we finished breakfast I cleaned up the table and put all the dirty dishes on the sink.

"Heiji, you're doing the dishes. I have to go out." I said.

"What?! No way! You can wash them after you come back!" Heiji yelled.

"WHO MADE THE FREAKIN FOOD?! WHO CLEANED UP THE TABLE?!"

"Ugh whatever. Where do you need to go anyway?"

"I need to buy a new phone number." I answered him.

"I see."

"Come wash the dishes then we'll go get me a phone number."

I sat in the living room on my phone waiting for Mr. Idiot to finish washing the dishes. To be honest he's really easy to talk to and I think I'm probably kind of lucky to live with someone that's easy to be with. Kind of. I mean he's **that** bad.

"I'm done washing the dishes." He says.

"Alright then." I reply.

"Aren't you gonna change?" Heiji asked me with a confused expression.

"No. I'm just gonna stay in the car."

"What do you mean you're just staying in the car?!"

"I mean that you've lived here for quite a long time and you know better than me, so can you please get me a new phone number?" I looked at him with my 'innocent' eyes pleading.

"Alright, alright." He accepted and is that a blush I see on his cheek. It's hard to tell since he has dark skin that's incredibly attractive. Wait. Did u just say incredibly attractive?! Oh heeeeeeeeell no I didn't say that! Or think that!

After I got on the motorcycle. Heiji started the engine and drove and as he was driving I started looking around California and let me tell you. It's amazing. Especially the palm trees. The motorcycle stops in front of a mobile shop.

"Give me your phone." I gave him my phone and I waited for him outside. Let me tell you something. I forgot that he doesn't own a car and he didnt even bother to remind me. And I'm wearing pajama shorts and a shirt plus the sneakers.

As I was waiting for Heiji to come some random dude sits on Heiji's seat. Thankfully Heiji took the keys with him but what in the world is that doing here?

"Um excuse me. Who the hell are you and why are you sitting here?" I asked the dude. Like what the fuuuck!! Who does that?!

He turned around and faced me, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

I swear to you I'm wearing pajamas and I probably looked like a potato in that moment but that didn't stop him from hitting on me with that stupid phrase. Suddenly some guy punched him in the face, "Did it hurt when I punched you in the face?"

I look up and I see Heiji. An angry Heiji. "I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you."

He looked at me and said, "Here's your phone." And he handed it over to me. I thanked him again.

He started the engine and wore his helmet, then he put my arms around his torso and said, "Hold on real tight." I nodded on his back and we drove home.


	7. Privacy

When we came back home, I immediately went to my room. Now that I finally have a phone number I can call my family and check up on them, plus of course gossip with Moriko. I called my mom first, knowing that she must be the most worried. I mean mothers are always worried about their kids right?

Ring…ring…ring…

"Hello?" It took a while for my mom to answer, but I wouldn't blame her since this was a new number.

"Hi mom. It's me, Kazuha." I answered. I felt very nervous for some reason. Maybe it's because I didn't know how my mom would react.

"Oh my god! Kazuha dear, I was worried you wouldn't call! How is life in America so far?" My mom quickly jumped into the subject not even bothering to ask me how I was.

I chuckled and answered, "Life is great." But that was a huge lie. Everyone in school hates me, especially the girls. I judged my roommate and pranked him. I got my hair dyed by my roommate, and a guy flirted with me when I looked like a potato.

"Oh that's great! How's your roommate? Is she nice?" Mom asked me, and I immediately got as pale as a ghost. I forgot that she didn't know that my roommate is a guy. She must NEVER know.

"Ah she's great. She's so nice, and she caused me no trouble so far and I don't think she will." I lied through my teeth. If I was Pinocchio then my nose would've reached the wall that was across me.

"Oh that's good! What's her name? Where's she from? How about I talk to her?" My mom bombarded me with questions but the last one almost made me pee on myself, so I decided to answer the two other questions.

"Her name is ummm Haru and she's from Osaka." I answered, knowing that mom would be pleased that my roommate is from Osaka too, but wouldn't be too pleased when she knows that my roommate is a boy.

"Osaka?! That's awesome! That way she can understand you more!" My mom exclaimed. I hoped that this would distract her but it didn't.

"Let me talk to her Kazuha. I want to get to know her more." My mom insisted. I could literally hear my heart pounding so hard against my chest. I can't let this happen!

"You can ask me instead and I'll answer you." I replied. I tried to sound as calm and confident as I could.

"Why not?"

"Umm, because she's really shy and she won't feel comfortable at all." I lied for the hundredth time that day.

"Oh well, she has to get used to it, because at one point I'll come and visit you guys." Mom said so casually and that's when I knew my life ended.

"When?"

"In a few months." Oh thank god. I can plan for something until then.

After I ended the call with my mom I called Moriko so that we can gossip like we usually did.

"So how's your roommate, huh?" Moriko asked. Even though I can't see her, I know that she's probably wiggling her eyebrows and grinning. She loved teasing people. Especially me.

"He's easy to talk to. You can read him easily, he's like an open book. He likes eating food. He's good at pranking."

"Is he better than you?"

"Of course not!"

Moriko chuckled, "No one is better than Toyama Kazuha when it comes to pranking."

"Yup, that's right!" I agreed proudly.

"So… Is he hot?!" Moriko asked.

"To be honest he is a lot. It's probably because he's from Osaka."

"He's from Osaka too?! Damn girl you're lucky!"

I flushed but I didn't answer. After that I told her everything that happened to me so far and all that drama and then she told me about her day too. We kept chattering, giggling and talking to each other as if we were next to each other, not on the other side of the world.

I went to the living room to talk to Heiji who was currently sitting on his phone. He didn't look so pleased, with his brows furrowed and a frown on his face. I wonder what was bothering him. He didn't even notice that I entered the living room.

"Heiji?" I called his name worriedly.

He looked up from his phone and he looked kind of surprised. "Yes?"

"I want to talk to you about something." I said.

He shut his phone off and put it on the table then looked at me with beautiful curious eyes. I-I mean ugly.

"Go ahead. What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

I don't know why, but my heart is suddenly pounding as I looked at him. I never noticed how attractive he is when he's calm and not fighting like the idiot he is.

"My mom is planning to visit me in a few months." I said hoping that he would pick up the rest of the pieces himself. Unfortunately he didn't. He still looked at me, waiting for me to continue. So I did.

"She doesn't know that my roommate is a guy. She thinks that my roommate is a girl and her name is Haru." I continued.

Heiji looks at me with an open mouth, then he groans and facepalms.

"Oh god! Are you serious, Kazuha? I clearly asked for your parents confirmation." Heiji shouted.

"I kinda faked it…" I said quietly. To be honest I didn't really think about the consequences and that was a big mistake.

"Oh god…" Heiji sighed. He put his hands on his face and groaned, then he looked up again.

"Well, then you're gonna have to find another apartment to live in when your mom comes, until she goes." Heiji said.

That would've been a good idea if I had friends to stay over at their apartments or if I hadn't told my mom the address. God I'm such an idiot.

"I told my mom the address of the apartment." I said, as I laughed nervously.

He looked at me with a shocked expression, as if I grew a third eye on my forehead.

"So you're telling me that, you faked the parent's confirmation, didn't tell your parents that your roommate is a dude, AND told your mom the address. God bless your beautiful and smart thinking. You should be Albert Einstein." Heiji said sarcastically. He sighed again, "You're causing me trouble."

When he said that, I felt so embarrassed. I mean, I always prank people and stuff like that but I don't like to cause them trouble. Ugh! This is so bad. I felt so irresponsible.

"Look we'll find a plan when it's time. Let's just not think about it now." I decided to close the subject because I seriously didn't want to cause him trouble. I felt really embarrassed.

"Umm, anyway, since we live together why don't we make some rules." I suggested.

He looked up again and answered, "Sure."

"Okay. I'll start." I said, "We're not allowed to go to each other's room unless we're allowed to."

"Agreed." He said, "Wait, I'll got get a paper and a pen." He got up from the couch and headed towards his room.

I stayed there waiting for him to come back with the paper and the pen, but suddenly his phone started bursting with notifications, I waited a little but it didn't stop, so I decided to give the phone to Heiji.

I grabbed the phone from the table and there were millions of notifications, mostly from his mom. It all read:

' _It's okay Heiji. I know that you don't love her but you might in the future._ '

' _Son, please don't be mad. I know your father is forcing you to date her but you have to accept her eventually._ '

' _Heiji..._ '

' _9 missed calls from mom'_

I looked at the phone shocked. Heiji was forced to be with a girl?! Could it be the blond girl? Suddenly I remembered what he told me when I accused him of being fuckboy.

' _YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT. I DON'T KISS EVERYONE; I ONLY KISSED THAT GIRL BECAUSE OF A REASON. YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO JUDGE ME AND CALL ME A FUCKBOY WHEN YOU KNOW NO SHIT ABOUT ME!'_

And just as I was about to turn around to go to Heiji's room, I found him staring down at me with a very angry look on his face. He smacked the paper and pen down on the table and violently snatched the phone from my hand. I just stood there, not able to move. I didn't know what to say.

"Rule number two, respect people's fucking privacy." He said it in a dangerously quite tone.

Oh god! I'm in big trouble.

"I'm soooo sorry. I didn't mean to invade your privacy. It's just your phone was ringing several times and I wanted to give it to you." I immediately apologized. I'm screwed.

"Wanted to give it to me, huh? Then why the fuck were you reading what's on the phone?!" His voice started to rise with every word. I seriously pissed him off. Oh lord, help me.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. At this point I didn't want to argue back, because it seems that he has family problems and he didn't want anyone to know and I invaded his privacy. I would be very mad too if someone did the same thing to me.

He heavily sighed and then looked at me, "What did you read? Tell me everything." He sat on the couch and gestured me to sit on the one across his. He still looked very pissed. He started rubbing his head. Looks like I caused him a headache. God, I caused him a lot of trouble today.

I sat on the couch and answered honestly, "I read that you were forced to date a girl because of your father. I'm sorry, I didn't know. Is it the blond girl? Is that the reason you were kissing her?"

"It's none of your business." He answered coldly.

There was a long and intense silence. I sat there waiting for him to say something but he didn't. Suddenly he groaned and punched the table so hard it broke. I panicked, but not because of the table. It was because of his bleeding fist.

I immediately stood up and walked over to his side. I held his hand but he pushed mine away.

"Leave me alone! I can deal with it." He yelled at me.

I got really frustrated, "Listen, I know that I caused you so much trouble and stuff, but let me treat your hand. It's bleeding, and trust me you don't want to lose blood!" I said looking at him, I held his bleeding hand again. This time he didn't refuse but he didn't agree either, "Come on." I urged him in a quiet and comforting tone and pulled him towards the bathroom. I washed his hands carefully and gently so that it didn't hurt him and then asked him, "Where is the first aid kit?"

"It's in the kitchen." He answered.

We went to the kitchen and I got the first aid kit. I got the two chairs that were for the kitchen table and put them across each other but close so that I could treat Heiji.

"Sit." I ordered him, and then he sat and so did I. I opened the first aid kit and took out the cotton, bandages, and alcohol. I poured some alcohol on the cotton and cleaned the wound on Heiji's hand. He hissed in pain, but I ignored and continued. This guy has a really bad temper.

After I cleaned his wound, I began wrapping the bandages around his hand, and as I was doing that he suddenly leaned down and put his head on my shoulder. He face was facing my neck, and his breathing tickled my skin.

I blushed but I didn't say anything and continued to bandage his hand, suddenly he said, "I'm tired."

I smiled, and softlysaid "I know." .After I finished bandaging his hand, my hands travelled up and softly played with his hair, and my head leaned against his. We stayed like that for a long time. In our own little quiet world, and for the first time ever we sat in silence, not fighting.


	8. Bad News

'I'm definitely quitting psychiatry!' I thought. Studying to be a doctor in the future is way harder than I thought. Not that anyone warned me about it, since my parents wanted me to be a doctor. It's already the first day and I feel overwhelmed. I have to talk to my parents about it because I don't want to waste a year for nothing. The reason I chose psychiatry in the first place was because I loved psychology but my parents wanted me to be a doctor, so I mixed both together. I already regret it. I hope I'll be able to change majors from the beginning of the year.

"Having second thoughts?" the guy next to me asked. I looked at him and laughed, "How did you know?" I asked. I was kind of amused. At first I was shocked. He had a shocking resemblance to Shinichi Kudo (Heiji's friend) but with messier hair and paler skin, and there were some _slight_ differences.

"You facial expression shows it all." He answers chuckling.

I laugh and sarcastically say, "Great." Then I asked, "Are you by any chance Shinichi Kudo's twin?"

"Actually, no. My name is Kaito Kuroba , magician." He introduces himself, a purple rose (the same color as my hair) appears out of nowhere and he hands it to me, "and Shinichi's doppelgänger. It's nice to meet you."

"Woah!" I exclaimed as I was impressed by the rose that magically appeared out of nowhere, "My name is Kazuha Toyama, confused student. It's nice to meet you."

We both laughed together and then suddenly, "You two seem like you're enjoying yourselves. How about you stop laughing and start focusing because you're causing noise." The professor yelled at us.

"Sorry professor!" We both apologized, and then looked at each other smiling and then we talked in whispers. I think we'll be great friends in the future. That's what I hope at least. He seems like a great guy.

-.-

"Okay class, that's it for today. Thank you very much, see you next time." The professor announced, and all the students got out of the lecture hall. It was lunch time and then after two hours I have organic chemistry. Oh I'm so freaking excited. Note the sarcasm.

"Wanna join me and my friends for lunch?" Kaito asked me after nudging me for getting my attention.

I thought about it for a while and I thought 'Why not?' I mean I don't have any friends here yet, so I should try to socialize with people more.

"Sure." I answered with a smile.

We walked together to the cafeteria building that was in the university and walked to a table that was in the corner of the building. There were some people sitting there already, one of them was Sonoko Suzuki, the girl I met the first day of school. Next to her was a girl who looked so much like Ran ( Heiji's friend) but with messier and shorter hair that was auburn unlike Ran's black long straight hair.

"Even your friends are doppelgangers?" I asked.

He just laughed and sat on one of the seats gesturing me to join him. I sat next to him and was facing Sonoko. "Hey." I greeted them.

"Guys this is my new friend, Zuzu." Kaito introduced me to them. I turn to him, and I didn't know whether to laugh or be shocked.

"Zuzu?" The girl who looked like Ran asked confused, "You already gave her a nickname? Kaito when you want to introduce people, introduce them with their real name not the weird nicknames you give them." The girl scolded him.

"Her name is Kazuha Toyama." Sonoko said and gave me a wink.

"Oh my god! Are you Heiji Hattori's roommate? When I saw your hair I was suspicious that it was you, since I heard that his roommate had purple hair, but I wasn't sure." Kaito's friend said, "My name is Aoko, it's nice to meet you."

I felt very uncomfortable when she said that. She probably didn't mean to make me feel that way, but knowing that I'm popular in the university for something I don't want to be known for makes me feel overwhelmed by anxiety. Everywhere I walk someone is going to know me or gossip about me. I never wanted spotlight, but I did have it in my old school because I was a troublemaker and I used to pull many pranks on teachers or students, not because I live with a popular and famous teenage detective.

"Who is that guy anyway? He's like very popular around the state." Kaito asked.

Sonoko and Aoko gasped, "He's like super smart and super-hot. He can crack the hardest cases that even the police can't crack. Sometimes the police even call him and his best friend for help if they can't solve a case." Sonoko explained excitedly, "How do you not know him? He's Shinichi Kudo's best friend, and you know Shinichi."

"First of all, this is my first year in America, while this is your second. Second of all, the only reason I know Shinichi Kudo is because lots of people mistaken me as him. In fact the only person who didn't mistake me as him is Zuzu." Kaito said, and then he looked at me with a smug face.

"Well, I noticed the differences. First, the Kudo guy has a lot more neater hair than you. Second, you're paler, he's a bit tan. Maybe it's from the California sun." I said in matter-of-fact tone.

"And how would you know that?" Sonoko asked with one brow raised.

"I met him. Heiji introduced them to me since they were his guests." I answered, not knowing that I was going to painfully regret that.

"YOU WHAT?!" Sonoko screamed.

"Shush." Aoko whispered to Sonoko as she nudged her. People were staring at us after Sonoko screamed so loudly. Damn this girl is so loud.

I honestly don't know why people make a big deal out of everything when it comes to celebrities. Like they're humans like us. They have their own problems to deal with. Their life isn't so perfect and glamorous like we always like to think. To be honest I kind of learned that from seeing Heiji. His life looks amazing on the outside. He's rich, intelligent and very famous for his good looks and for his capability of solving numerous cases. He lives in the finest apartments in the state and has perfect grades. But people don't know the other side, where his father is forcing him to date a girl he doesn't like and it looks like he has other family problems.

After calming Sonoko down we all talked and I told them everything that happened between me and Heiji, minus the family problems of course. I learned that Kaito is a prankster like me too. He used to prank his old school all the time. Especially Aoko and the girls there. Kaito and I had a lot more in common than I thought and enjoyed that. I also enjoyed talking to Aoko and Sonoko, even though they're a bit more girly than me, I would love to have a girl's night or a sleepover with them. We actually planned for one next week. I'm not sure if that's okay with Heiji but it's my home too so I can bring whoever I want. Plus we didn't even finish writing the rules.

When it was time for everyone to go home, Sonoko offered me a ride home. Kaito was going to but he has a motorcycle and he lives with Aoko, so there was no way they could add a person with them. Kaito and Aoko were childhood friends. Really close by the looks of it.

Sonoko seemed rich too. I mean not only that she had a driver, but the car that came to take us was a big black limousine. Plus the Louis Vuitton bag.

-.-

When I went back home, I had a beautiful surprise waiting for me. I saw the person that I wanted to see the most. The freaking blonde girl sitting on out living room's small couch. Can't she please get out of my life? Just seeing her makes my blood boil.

"I'm home!" I scream as loud as I can. I startled her much to my amusement.

"Welcome back!" Heiji replies from the kitchen.

The blonde girl looks at me with a disgusted look on her face. It made me pissed. The thing about Osakan people is that we're more aggressive and blunt. Sometimes people misunderstand it as rude but we're not. We're just not passive-aggressive.

"What are you looking at? Can't you look somewhere else?" I yell at her. I just hate her guts so much. If she was someone else I would've gone easier on her.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" She replied equally angry.

"Now, now. Calm down. You don't have to fight over me." Heiji said, coming from the kitchen holding a banana.

I snorted, "As if."

"She's being rude to me!" The blonde girl exclaimed. I hate her so much already and I don't even know her name yet. How can people handle her? I rolled my eyes so hard I saw my brain.

"Oh come on Lauren, stop making a big deal out of it, and Kazuha stop being a bitch for second." Heiji says as he sits down on the big couch. So the snake's name is Lauren.

"Trust me, you haven't seen my bitch side yet. And you don't want to." I say as I go to my room. I don't want to see the sight of her. I feel like throwing up when I see her. I know I might me over exaggerating but she really pissed me off the first day of university.

I changed my clothes into my sweatpants and a shirt and I opened my laptop and started watching K-dramas.

-.-

After several hours of watching K-dramas, I decided to get out of my room and see what's going on, on the outside world. When I went out of my room and went to the living room, I expected Lauren to be gone but she wasn't. Instead, she was sitting on Heiji's lap and she had her arms around his neck. I felt a wave. A surge of emotions like anger, envy and even sadness. I don't know why, but the only thing I thought about that moment was to get her off his lap immediately.

"Uhm, Heiji? I would like to talk to you for a minute." I said. For a moment I thought I saw relief in his facial expression but maybe it was my imagination.

"Aw, do you have to go now?" Lauren said, pouting cutely. Heiji didn't say anything. He just pushed her off himself and came up to me. He walked to the kitchen and I followed him. I have to come up with something to say because I literally called him here for no reason whatsoever.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Heiji asked curiously.

"Ummm, why is she still here? Doesn't she have a place to live in?" I asked with my arms crossed in front of my chest, "I don't like her."

"It's not like I want to deal with her either." He replies, then he realized that he wasn't supposed to say that.

"So she IS the girl your parents are forcing you to date!" I exclaimed.

"Shhh. God, you're so loud. And yes she is the girl but I'm gonna have to deal with it whether I like it or not." Heiji said shushing me.

"I knew it. Either way, let her go home. She's not staying here. I'll make her life a living hell."

"With your pranks?" He asks with one brow up and a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yes." I answer proudly.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell her that I need to sleep and that she has to go home." Heiji said. He himself looked relieved that she had to go home. I feel so sorry for him since he has to deal with her clinging to him 24/7.

As he was walking away from the kitchen I yelled, "Wait! My friends are coming for a sleepover next week."

He turned around and simply said, "Yeah, that'll never happen." And he walked away. I decided that I'll talk to him about it again when my friends are on the way here. That way he can't do anything about it.

When he finally kicked Lauren out, much to her displeasure, we sat in front of the T.V and we were watching some mystery show. It was kind of boring in the beginning, but then I found myself wanting to watch it more and more. We were both sitting on the big couch, each of us sitting at the end of it. After a while of watching I felt the couch move a little. I look beside me and I see Heiji scooting closer to me. I didn't really pay attention on that. Okay, I'm lying. I did. My heart started pounding faster and I flushed. I really hope he doesn't pay attention to me because I'm very pale and it's super easy to notice if I'm blushing. I don't even know why I'm blushing, and why my heart is pounding faster. It's so stupid. Ugh!

I decided that I'll forget about him and just start focusing on the show. After a while the show finished and a movie begun. It was a Disney movie. Even though I'm a seventeen year old girl, Disney will always be my favorite. The movie was Beauty and the Beast.

As I was watching and enjoying the movie, I felt a weight on my lap. When I look down I see Heiji freaking Hattori sleeping on my lap. Oh my god. The audacity to sleep while watching this amazing movie is unbelievable. Plus of course sleeping on my lap, which surprisingly didn't bother me so much. I mean who would be bothered by this beautiful and handsome face. I MEAN UGLY! Oh god! What's wrong with me? Please don't tell me that I'm becoming soft for him no way!

I didn't move my body one inch. I stayed frozen. Even though I tried so hard to focus on the film, I couldn't. I keep taking glances at his cute sleeping face, which is drooling on my clothes by the way. After a few minutes I gave in. I couldn't handle it. I started playing with his incredibly soft hair (which is way softer than mine) and I stared at his face lovingly and I didn't even notice. He has amazingly clear and soft skin, and long lashes. The guys always get the long lashes that they don't deserve. It's unfair. I kept playing with his hair, until my eyelids became heavy and I slept.

-.-

The next morning I woke up in my bed, which is weird because I'm pretty sure I slept on the couch yesterday. I brushed that thought away and got out of bed. After I went to the bathroom to freshen up, I went to the kitchen to make some breakfast because I was starving.

"You don't need to make breakfast. Kudo and Ran invited us for breakfast."

I turn around to the source of the voice and I see him. He was already ready. He was wearing black men shorts and a white shirt with an army jacket.

"I see that you're ready and you didn't even bother to tell me or wake me up." I said in a grumpy and rough voice since I just woke up.

"I was just going to wake you up, but then I found you in the kitchen." Heiji justifies himself.

-.-

I went to my room and wore my black shorts and an adidas shirt with black combat boots. The thing is about my skin is that I'm very pale, so pale that people call me a vampire or powder. I used to hate my color because of that and I never wore shorts but now I am more confident about my skin color and I don't care about what people comment about it.

After that I went to the parking lot where Heiji was waiting for me, and hoped on the motorcycle behind him. I put my arms around his waist and we drove off to Shinichi Kudo's house. If Sonoko knew I went there she would kill me.

When the motorcycle stopped I looked up and I saw a mansion, a really nice mansion. We hoped off the motorcycle and I stared in awe at the house.

"Come on." Heiji ushered.

We went inside the mansion without even knocking or ringing the bell. It's probably normal because they're best friends. When we went inside the living room, which was huge by the way, we were greeted by Ran. I think she's Shinichi's girlfriend or something. She always seems to be by his side.

"Hey Heiji! Hey Kazuha!" She said and she hugged both of us, "I'm really happy that you guys could come. I hope you enjoy breakfast!"

"Of course they will. You're a very good cook." Shinichi said as he walked in the living room.

After we all greeted each other, we went and sat on the patio. The view there was amazing, a beautiful garden, with all kinds of flowers.

I helped Ran bring the food there and then we started eating. Ran told me that she invited me because she wanted to get to know me more since I'm Heiji's roommate. She seems like a nice person. Too nice. We enjoyed breakfast and after that we all went back to the living room after we cleaned the table. We were laughing saying jokes and having lots of fun, until…

Ring, ring, ring.

Heiji's phone rang. His face lighted up for a bit after he saw who the caller was. He answered the phone and greeted the guy, "Hey Otaki-han. How are you?"

While we were waiting for Heiji to finish his call, we noticed the change in his facial expressions, from happy to shocked.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S DEAD?! YOU'RE LYING!" Heiji suddenly screamed into the phone startling us.

"Hattori.." Shinichi got up from the couch, and so did I. What the hell was going on?

Heiji threw his phone on the ground breaking it and he stormed out of the living room and Shinichi immediately followed him. I was frozen in my place. I didn't know what was going on. We were having a good time and suddenly this happened.

Ran and I waited for Shinichi to come back and we he did, I stood up so fast the couch moved backwards.

"What happened? Is he okay?" I asked worriedly.

"No he's not okay." Shinichi answered, "His mother just died."

The words shook me to the core. I couldn't move my body and I could feel the tears on my cheek. Oh my god! How could this happen? We were having so much fun. I feel so sad.

I wanted to go to him but Shinichi stopped me and he said, "He needs some time alone."

After that Shinichi took me back home, and all I did there was cry. I hate it when parents die. I imagined if I was in his place and I couldn't handle it. I called my mom for comfort before falling asleep.

-.-

 _ **I'm sorry for all my grammar mistakes and for the sappy ending. My writing was a bit rushed if you could notice. And by the way about Kazuha's skin color, she's actually one of the palest people in detective conan and it's even written in Wikipedia that she's paler than Ran.**_


End file.
